ReBoot
by Four O' Clock
Summary: Luka, Miku, and Zimi were best friends who always stuck together. When tragedy strikes one of them, will the other two ever learn to forgive not only themselves, but each other? Based on the song by Jimmy ThumbP. Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. Or this song.
1. Miku

"Miku! Luka!"

I heard Zimi call out to me and the pink-haired girl beside me. We were meeting at our hangout, the summit of a hill just outside of the city, right after school. From this point, I could see the almost everything. With the clouds covering the Sun, the world had become a land of gold, it's glow casting a shadow in front of me. However, I could see Zimi's face clearly. She was smiling and holding out two shiny objects in her hand.

"Hey, Zimi! We were worried you forgot about our meetup today and make us wait until it's dark!" Luka teased.

"Ohhh maybe I should've waited until then," She beamed. "It would really fit these stars I wanted to give you."

Revealing two golden keychains in the shape of stars, she handed it to Luka and me.

"Thank you!" We shouted gleefully.

Zimi put her hands in her pockets and pulled it back out, fisted. "Look! I have one too! Now we can all have one. Three stars shining in the night sky."

Luka and I smiled. Zimi was always the brightest one of the three of us. "Yeah."

When we started to walk home, and the skies suddenly opened up. Rain poured down all around us, but Luka had an umbrella.

"Nice going, Luka!"

She smiled. "One should always be prepared for the unexpected."

I laughed. "Are you sure you didn't just check the weather channel?"

Then, the rain seemed to slow to a drizzle, and then, it stopped.

"Look!" Zimi breathed. "The Sun's out. It's so pretty!"

We looked up into the golden sky, and smiled. Everything was alright.

The next day, it was the usual. We went out into the streets just blocks from our house. Me and Luka were teasing each other playfully while Zimi walked slowly behind us, smiling. She was the shy type, too bashful to join our fun.

I'd bought us ice cream, and we enjoyed it under the Summer heat.

"...ha! I bet you do that, too!" Luka countered. She laughed and pushed me, hard, on my shoulder.

My loose grip caused the cone to fall from my hands, flying into the building next to me. And that was my favorite flavor too...

"Oops! Sorry, Miku…" Luka started.

I responded by pushing her back, and soon it had turned into a full-on fight with us pushing each other.

Zimi stood behind us. "...guys…" She started.

Just then, Luka's keychain fell from the zipper on her purse. Zimi, a worried expression on her eyes, went to retrieve it. "Hey, Luka, your star-"

But that was as far as she got. A truck appeared, going full speed as the traffic light turned green. It have a great Honk! and Zimi turned, eyes widening.

And I watched as the truck collided with her frail body.


	2. Zimi

_Where am I?_

I stumble in the dark, unable to see where I was going. It was colder than anything I'd ever known, and all around, it was _nothingness._ I have no idea how I got here or what led to this, but I had this feeling… this hole in my heart that told me I'd left something—some people—that were missing me.

"It's all your fault, Luka…" I heard a faint voice say.

_Luka…_ I've heard of that name before. An image of a person flashed through my head. The girl had long, pink hair and deep blue eyes. _Ah…I remember her._ She was one of my best friends, along with the owner of the voice, Miku, the one with teal hair that was always pulled up into two ponytails.

"If it wasn't for you, Zimi never would've died! If it wasn't for you, she'd still be here!"

_Zi…Zimi…?_ Who was Zimi? I had no memory of that person. Unless…

I gasped. Zimi was _me. My_ name was Zimi. _I_ was the one who'd died. I remember it now, the truck's bright headlights, the loud horn blasting through my ears, and the pain that still lingered even after it hit me. And they…they were fighting because they thought it was _their_ fault.

A light flickered in the background, becoming brighter and brighter, until I could see again. It was mostly just grays and whites, but I could see again.

I was in a dark room, empty except for a table with flowers surrounding a headstone. At the top, there was a picture of someone that was undoubtedly me. My funeral must've ended hours ago, yet, the two were still here.

"Miku…" Luka said softly, as if afraid she would scare her off. "Zimi…Zimi wouldn't want us to be sad." She didn't deny Miku's accusation.

"Zimi?! Zimi's dead!" Miku spat at her. Luka took the words like a slap to the face. "All because of a stupid fight over spilled ice cream! She was the one that had been trying to keep us together! And now she's gone! Why?! Tell me! Why?!"

Luka was silent.

"I don't want to speak to you anymore, Luka! Don't come near me ever again!" With that, Miku ran out of the room.

Silent tears fell from Luka's eyes as she knelt before the memorial.

"Luka…" I murmured.

She didn't turn around.

"Luka!" I cried, louder this time. She still didn't move from her position. I was a mere spirit, and nobody knows I'm here. For the first time since I met Miku and Luka, I'm all alone.

I followed Luka the days after that. Her life went on as usual, but to me, the sparkle that was once in her eyes was gone. They had become dull and unseeing. She even forgot to bring her umbrella one day. After school, the rain was pouring down like the tears on her face after Miku ran out of the funeral, and she stood at the entrance—there, but at the same time, not there.

Teal hair flashed before my eyes, and I saw Miku come out of the school doors. Luka looked at her with hopeful eyes that were now a little brighter. Miku merely glared at her with cold eyes and walked away with a girl that resembled me.

Pain seared through me as I realized that she was trying to replace me._ She's just trying to get over her grief…_ I told myself. _It's nothing personal…_ But I knew it was more than that.

I kept tailing Luka, following her as the years passed by like a dream. Then again, it had probably always been a dream. I was getting tired…Oh, I'm _so_ tired! Nobody noticed my presence, except maybe the cats that would linger a while beside me before scrambling off. I wanted to sleep, to put away all these memories and problems and worries and just sleep. But I couldn't go until I saw to it that Miku and Luka were going to be okay.

A shadow blocked the light, making everything a little darker. I looked up, and there was Luka. She looks so pretty now, wearing her new glasses while the sakura blossoms started flying all around her, their shade of color matching her hair. But then again, she'd always been pretty. Both she and Miku. I stood up and followed her once more. I wasn't going to give up yet.

"Ah. I think this is the right address. I hope the interviewing is still open." She walked into the astronomy center.


	3. Luka

The sakura blossoms were in full bloom today. I hardly noticed them upon my excitement. I was finally going to be able to study astronomy! _Zimi, are you watching?_ I wondered. But I already knew she was.

Since the day Zimi passed, I haven't been able to talk with Miku. She and got together with this other girl that was strikingly similar to Zimi- but she could never have the same hopeful, brown eyes. Then, after we graduated junior high, I moved to another town due to my parents' work.

All this time, I would feel as if someone was following me all this time. Not hostile, but just watching. And I knew it was Zimi. Sometimes, I'd catch a glimpse of a little girl in short, brown hair in the corner of my eyes, but the second I turned around, no one would be there.

Losing Zimi was like waking up from a good dream and finding out that it had never happened. But it did. She was here, once, and there was even proof of it: the keychains painted in gold that I put away into a little box. It was like my memories of Zimi, seemingly forgotten, but always in the corner of my mind.

I've been studying astronomy after I got into my new school. I learned more about the stars than I did those years before. But, I still believed that people go to the stars when they die, like Zimi will.

I entered a university of science, studying the skies for the time after that. Whenever anyone asked why I was obsessed about the stars, I would have no answer for them. The story would be too long, to painful to relive. However, deep inside, I knew that it was because I wanted to make Zimi proud.

I'd gotten word that an astronomical observatory near my old hometown was hiring people. I wondered if Miku was going. I wonder if she had already forgotten about the friendship two- no three - of us once had. Maybe she already replaced Zimi with that other girl.

My long, pink hair streaming out behind me, I gazed at the sign outside of the observatory building, running my fingers over the colorful stars painted onto it. I took out my new pair of glasses to see them more clearly, and possibly look more professional for the interview.

There was a refreshing smell in the upper floors of the building, making me feel even more determined to get the job.

I went into the room where the interviews were being held. A teal-haired girl stood in front of window in a white lab coat. I felt a rush of dread. _Could it be…?_

Suddenly she turned around, and those eyes are clearly the ones that used to sparkle along with mine. Miku's eyes widened when she saw me. "Lu..Luka..." She whispered. _Luka._ How many years has it been, since I heard that voice call my name?

Unable to bear the pain, I turned to leave. However, Miku got to me first. "Luka, wait!" She cried.

I paused for a second, then slowly turned to face her. However, instead of a cold, accusing face, there was an expression of sorrow.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I shouldn't have blamed you for everything." She broke down in tears. I knelt down, trying to comfort her, but my eyes started to water too, and we sat there, the grief we kept inside of us for so many years finally falling out.

"I forgive you." We both whispered.

"I bet she's here." Miku smiled. "I bet she's watching." She turned and gazed that those starts, those brilliant stars. I caught a glimpse of the golden star Zimi gave us so many years ago. She wore it as a necklace now, close by her heart.

Understanding who she was referring to, I let out a tiny smile. "She had always been watching." I wore mine as an earring, thinking maybe her spirit would somehow fill into the tiny hollow, and she will whisper to me that everything will be alright. For a second, I thought I heard her.

"Everything will be alright now." It was coming from _behind _me.

Miku and I whipped around, in time to see a little girl in brown hair and glowing eyes vanish into a blaze of light and trailed into the night sky.

"Look!" Miku was gasped in wonder as I whipped around, wondering what Zimi's final miracle was.

In the darkness were three stars, shining brighter than all of the others. In that moment, I knew: that was the work of Zimi. That was us, the three of us the best of friends, together. And suddenly, both Miku and I knew what she was trying to let us know. She will always be with us.

END

* * *

**Yayy~ It's finally complete! I died a little inside when I saw this song on YouTube…and this is probably how I handle my grief and get happy endings. I predict a bright future for Miku and Luka (and Zimi watching them from above)!**

**Thank you for the reviews and favorites, and I am SO sorry for the wait (I blame homework), not to mention the really short and rushed ending, because I was apparently out of ideas! It's my first fanfiction, so please be patient with me as I improve along the way!**


End file.
